Kazuya Tokomodo
Kazuya Tokomodo (常戻和矢, Tokomodo Kazuya; Harmonious Arrow, Endless Return) is a Mage who is ex-S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He can manipulates lightning bolts and uses it to defends himself. His dream is to be the strongest of all mages in the world. The citizens in his village, Sea Village, described Kazuya as a Lunatic Psyker (暴走の心霊使い, Bousou no Shinreitsukai) based on his insane abilities. He joined Fairy Tail and became an S-Class Mage with countless jobs he finished. He was known for his strength and love for his guild throughout Magnolia. Appearance Kazuya stands at an intimidating six feet and five inches tall. His eyes are bright purple in colors, he keeps his white hair upwards. He possesses a long scar down the left of his face; running down his left temple, through his eye, jutting back slightly towards his ear, then finally tracing down his jawbone where it ends. A pair of black gauntlets covers his hand and there's a metallic accessory of sorts attached to the bottom of his shirt. His lower body is covered by tight black pants, alongside blucher shoe with a steel toe box. Six blade-like constructs hovers around his back, three at each side, he claims it to be Magical Enhancing Generator System or MEGS. Though what purpose it serve are unknown to all except Kazuya and his younger brother, Kage Tokomodo. History Kazuya, born on the 16th of March, X777. Were left outside of a church, in Sea Village of the Fiore Kingdom, and without knowing his parent's faces. The headmaster of the village took care of him and offered him comfort.By the age of 5, Kazuya's village was attacked by a group of Vulcans. While Kazuya was playing Tag with his friends, they stumbled upon the Vulcans and they were terrifying. The hunters in the village managed to take down 3 Vulcans, the rest were too strong for anyone to actually hurt them. Kazuya was approached by a Vulcan and it picked him up and threw him against a tree. Injured, Kazuya let out a scream and a magic circle appears in the sky, creating a bolt of lightning and striked the Vulcan. As a result, the Vulcan and the rest of its kind wandered off, scared of the loud noises. The headmaster sees potential in him and sent him to a magic academy. After a long time since he joined Fairy Tail, he participated in the S-Class Promotion Trial, even though he doesn't care about it. Kazuya fought against Mirajane Strauss, he keeps on going everytime he falls down, then had been defeated by Mirajane's Satan Soul. But when Kazuya stated his real goals: "Finding his real parents", Mirajane passed him - which made Kazuya an S-Class Mage. Recently Kazuya have left Fairy Tail. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic - Kazuya's signature magic. It allows him to produce, control and manipulate lightning at his will. It also allows him to turn himself into lightning, in order to evade any attacks. Kazuya obtained this type of magic at the age of 5. Form of Lightning Purple Lightning (紫色の稲妻, Murasakiiro no inazuma) - Kazuya is able to use a rare form of caster magic. It allows him to enhance his strength, speed and defence but also be used as an offensive projectile magic. He was able to use this rare lightning when participating in a tournament held in the Magic Academy. Magical Abilities *'Lightning Pulse' (雷パルス, Kaminari parusu) - Kazuya creates a small electric orb and sends it toward the opponent, paralyzing them. *'Lightning Resistance' (雷耐性, Kaminari Taisei) - Lightning Magic's most basic defence, having to be able to take, or even block, lightning-based attacks without being injured. *'Arc Bolt' (アークボルト, Ākuboruto) - Kazuya's signature spell. He manipulates purple lightning and turns it to any forms. It could be wall, shield, explosion, etc. It can also be used to enhance anything he wants. *'Lighting Body' - Kazuya is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt. It allows physical and magical attacks to pass through his body harmlessly. *'Magical Aura' - Kazuya releases a intimidating purple S-Class magical aura and his full power releases. Natural Abilities *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Aside from his powerful, ranged magic, Kazuya has shown potentials for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat. *'Enhanced Strength' - Kazuya's Purple Lightning enhances his strength to a whole new level. He was strong enough to carry a whole building on his back and faced 53 monsters and 13 Mages during his journey. Compared to Laxus Dreyar, Kazuya is only a bit weaker. *'Insane Reflexes' - In Magic Academy, Kazuya was challenged by one of the advisors. The advisors was surprised by how fast his reaction was to the attacks that was pulled off. Kazuya even can predicts the path of an enemy's blast. *'Strong Will' - Kazuya has a dream of being the strongest, it keeps him from giving up and accepting defeat. Weaknesses Rage - Kazuya's personal weakness. Whenever he enters this personality, he is extremely enraged and his movements are easy to predict. A skilled user will find him easy to defeat if he is in this state. Though he is still pretty powerful. Equipments MEGS - Kazuya have six blade-like constructs hovers around him, three on each side. Each of them acts as a storage of Lightning Lacrima that gives Kazuya extra power when needed. Sypnosis Return of Warriors: Iriel vs Kazuya - Kazuya is Introduced! (RP) The Sniper And The Lighting Bolt - When Kazuya arrived at Magnolia. Trivia * The alias and appearance for Kazuya was from a job class of Add from the game Elsword. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Caster Mage Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Wanderer Category:Adventurer Category:S-Class Mage Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Weapon User Category:Original Characters